


Had Enough

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting Equals Flirting, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim comes between his bickering CMO and the ship's new doctor.





	Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt from afteriwake -- "I heard enough, this ends now."

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now,” Kirk said firmly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

There was dead silence in the Med Bay for two whole seconds before the ship’s CMO and the newest member of the medical team started arguing again.

“Jim, I don’t need another doctor contradicting everything I do,” Leonard protested. “Especially with how I treat my patients. So what if I don’t coddle them? I’m a doctor, dammit, not their mother.”

Dr. Molly Hooper let out an annoyed huff, making her bangs (“fringe” as she called it in her adorable English accent) fly up. “It’s called having a decent bedside manner, Dr. McCoy. You’d know that if you actually paid attention in medical school.”

McCoy turned to the petite woman and got pretty far into her personal space, in Kirk’s opinion. Not a tactic he’d personally try, unless of course it was with a woman he was interested in. Bones, he had it on good authority, was not-so-secretly crazy about the new doctor but had a really hard time showing it.

McCoy leaned down until his face was level with Hooper’s. “Say that again,” his tone dangerously quiet.

Hooper glared at him. “You have no bedside manner.”

“I’ll show you who’s got no bedside manner,” Bones muttered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Kirk grinned. “I know a cue to leave when I see it.” He headed for the exit, calling over his shoulder, “Have fun, you two.”

McCoy raised one hand in farewell before putting his arm back around Hooper.


End file.
